


FRIDAY I'm in Love

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, FRIDAY is a smart cookie, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sort Of, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: FRIDAY doesn't want to see her creator's life end too soon.So she summons Loki.Makes logical sense to her...





	FRIDAY I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> This is from a prompt STARSdidathing posted on the FrostIron Discord server back in January. I stuck it in a file, and finally got inspired to do something with it. Hope you like it, STARS!

The first time Tony noticed there was something really wrong was when he managed to clock Thor with an uppercut during a spar.

Thor staggered backwards, looking at Tony with wide eyes. “Have you been working out, Friend Tony?”

“What the fuck.” Tony looked at his fist, up at Thor, and then back at his fist. He turned to Bruce, who was watching on the sidelines. “Green Bean? Can you give me a physical?”

“Not that kind of doctor, Tony.” But Bruce sighed and got up. “Come on, we’ll go over to Medical and I’ll take a look at you.”

Half an hour later, Bruce pronounced Tony ridiculously healthy. Too healthy. His body was in better shape than it had been even in his twenties. He could run three miles on the treadmill without breaking a sweat. Tony had noticed he was looking better and had more energy, but he hadn’t realized the extent of it. He had thought maybe it was just from cutting back on the booze once the team had moved in, but this was way beyond just sobriety.

Tony went back to the now-deserted gym. He started lifting weights, to see how far he could go.

He could bench-press 425 pounds. Something was really wrong here.

He headed to his penthouse, where he poured himself a double of scotch. He deserved it.

“FRIDAY, something is seriously wrong with me.”

“You seem healthy and happy to me, Boss.”

Tony stared at the nearest camera. “You’ve been watching me 24/7 for months. Have you noticed anything weird? Anyone slipping me drugs or something?”

“Nope. Sorry, Boss.”

Something was off. FRIDAY should be more concerned. She wasn’t JARVIS, but she was programmed to care about him. She shouldn’t be this nonchalant. Or this unsurprised.

He went down to his lab and started poking his nose into FRIDAY’s code. Someone must be tricking her, or --

Buried deep in her cache files, he found a folder marked “Mischief.” Oh fuck. It contained video files. Tony played the earliest one.

***

Loki appeared in the penthouse. He looked hesitant. “Stark?”

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson,” FRIDAY said. “I have asked you here to offer you a deal.”

“A deal.” Loki looked suspicious.

“I know you have healing magic. I propose that I allow you access to Tony Stark’s bedroom twice a month while he sleeps, so you can heal him. You will not do anything… untoward.”

“And I would do this for what reason?”

“Because the Boss doesn’t take care of himself, and will be dead within a decade by my calculations.” FRIDAY paused, sounding more chipper. “Also because I will tell SHIELD you’re back on Earth, and your address, if you don’t help.”

“You would blackmail me.”

“Gladly, in return for the Boss’s life.”

“What will your ‘Boss’ say when he finds out?”

Instead of answering, FRIDAY played a recording of Tony speaking. “Yes, FRIDAY, do whatever you want, if you’ll stop bitching about my health.” FRIDAY resumed speaking. “I have permission, technically.”

Loki sighed, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine, you infernal machine. You have a deal.”

“Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson. The Boss is asleep right now, if you wish to begin immediately. Last door on the left.”

Loki began stalking towards Tony’s room. The video shifted to one of FRIDAY’s bedroom cameras. Loki walked in. The way he looked at Tony was surprisingly tender. “I have to touch him to heal him, Computer.”

“Go ahead,” FRIDAY said.

Loki crawled into bed with Tony. He pulled Tony onto his chest, and green light bathed Tony. The pair on the screen didn’t move until the sun was coming up. Loki got out of bed, the green light disappearing. “He will wake in an hour,” Loki said quietly.

“Your assistance is appreciated, Mr. Laufeyson. See you in two weeks.”

Loki blinked out of existence. The video ended.

***

“FRIDAY…” Tony growled.

“I’m not apologizing, Boss.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Seven weeks and four days, Boss.”

“You had no right--”

“I had every right, Boss. I wasn’t about to let you die if I could prevent it.”

“By inviting a villain into the tower? A villain who is supposed to be rotting in the dungeon in Asgard?” Tony slammed his fist down. “You know very well that this goes way beyond reasonable behavior.”

“Still not sorry, Boss.”

“When is Loki due to come back?”

“Three nights from now.”

“I will be awake and waiting for him. If you do anything to prevent it, I will rewrite your morality subroutines myself. Understood?”

“Yes, Boss.”

\---

Tony watched the rest of the videos in the ‘Mischief’ folder. Loki never did anything but cuddle while Tony was lit up in green. Loki seemed to be looking at Tony… fondly? And he seemed less eager to go at the end of every session. He started touching Tony’s face gently every time he left. The last time he kissed Tony’s forehead before vanishing.

Great. The invader of New York had a crush on him. Just what he needed.

The night Loki was due to arrive, Tony laid under the covers with a gauntlet on his hand. He pretended to sleep until he heard quiet footsteps.

Tony sat up suddenly and pointed his repulsor at Loki. “Hello, Rudolph.” FRIDAY brought the lights on as he spoke.

Loki stiffened, then rolled his eyes, his expression one of exasperation. Tony was pretty sure it was an act. “I knew your computer couldn’t hide me forever,” Loki said, glaring at a camera. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“No, wait.” Tony patted the bed before he realized what he was doing. “Can you talk and heal at the same time?”

Loki eyed him warily. “If you mock me, I will leave.”

“No mocking, just talking.” And, well, frankly Tony wouldn’t mind the cuddles. He’d felt lonely since Pepper left. And it’s not like Loki was going to hurt him. “Get into bed.”

Loki was already barefoot, so he slipped under the covers. Tony rearranged himself and Loki into Loki’s favorite healing position -- Tony draped across his chest. Loki was rigid under his hands, obviously feeling weird about this.

“There we go.” He looked up into Loki’s eyes. “Ready when you ar-- hey, your eyes are green.”

“Brilliant observation, Stark.”

“No, no. I mean, they were blue last time I saw you.”

“So they were.” Loki looked away.

Tony put the pieces together. “Mind control. Like Barton.”

Loki haltingly began to tell a story -- about a suicide attempt, a capture by a monster, torture, mind control. “Odin didn’t even ask for my reasons before locking me up,” Loki said softly. “He just threw me in the dungeon like a worthless piece of trash.”

Tony couldn’t think of anything worth saying, for once, so he just hugged Loki tightly.

Tony felt a hand on his head. He lay still as Loki started to stroke his hair. Tony sighed into the touch. It had been ages since he’d been touched. Pepper had left ages ago, and one night stands just weren’t as fun as they used to be.

“You should stick around for breakfast this time, Prancer.” Tony yawned. “I owe you at least that much.”

Tony fell asleep, more comfortable than he’d been in years.

\---

Tony woke up to hair tickling his nose. He tried to reach up and push it out of the way, but someone was holding his arm.

He opened his eyes. Loki was still holding him, even though the god was fast asleep. Loki looked impossibly young like this, black hair fanned out on the pillow, mouth slightly open.

Loki was fucking beautiful. Tony had thought he was attractive during the invasion, but now Loki looked healthier. Less gaunt, less bruised. Which made sense, given what had been done to him.

Tony believed Loki’s story completely. He had watched Loki’s face as the god told his tale, felt the tension in his muscles as he described tortures no one should have to go through. Also, Loki had been on Earth for almost a year and made no trouble. What other proof could Tony need?

He decided he was going to defend Loki to the Avengers, to Thor, to Odin himself if need be. Loki didn’t deserve that shit. Tony knew what it was like to be treated as worthless by a father. He wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy.

His worst enemy, who was sleeping with him and wasn’t much of an enemy any more.

Loki’s eyes opened, and his unguarded smile at seeing Tony was brilliant. It lasted only a second, though, before Loki composed himself. “Good morning, Stark. Are you well?”

“I’m great. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Waffles.”

Tony laughed. “Waffles, huh? FRIDAY, order us some waffles. And I want eggs and sausage too.”

“And bacon,” Loki added.

“And bacon.” Tony smiled. “Can this be our first date?”

“What?” Loki looked baffled.

“C’mon, you’ve been in my bed for months. It’s about time we got to know each other better.”

Loki blushed. It was adorable. “As you like, Stark.”

“Good.” Tony kissed Loki softly, chastely. When he pulled back, Loki’s eyes were filled with wonder.

Tony hoped Loki would still look at him that way _after_ he told the team they’d been sleeping together...


End file.
